PERCY JACKSON IS A TIME LORD
by zejaykay
Summary: PERCY JACKSON IS A TIME LORD AFTER FINING OUT THIS HE GOES ON ONE FINAL ADVENTURE OR 12
1. Meeting the new timelord

Just a quick story cuz I not upload anything in a while.

**PERCY JACKSON IS A TIMELORD**

"So where do you want to go now? Anywhere in the universe in all of time and space at the click of a button" asked the doctor. His companion was a girl aged 16 years old called Annabeth Chase.

"Home" was her answer to his question.

"Camp half-blood it is then. Hold on to something and off we go. Allon-s" he said hitting a switch on the console

**Several hours later.**

Wvoop wvoop wvoop wvoop was the sound that echoed through camp half blood.

"Oh sunlight. I love the sun me. Make the most of it though 5.5 billion years give or take a few millenniums is all it has left" the doctor said whilst he and Annabeth walked out of his TARDIS in his blue suit. It took a few moments for him to realise he was surrounded by a bunch of teenagers pointing very killy swords at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the leader of the angry mob asked him.

"I'm the doctor. I'm a time lord. I'm 903 years old. You got a problem with that? Please take your weapons away from me before I force you to" doctor replied

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is Fili, Kili, Bofur, Thorin, Dwalin, Ori, Gloin, Nori, Dori, Oin, Bifur, Bombur and Blin. You got a problem with that? What are you a doctor of exactly? "Was Percy's snappy reply

"Well a doctor of all things really" was his reply to Percy's question. Just then a cry of EXTERMINATE was heard all around the camp.

"Get to safety. All of you now" the doctor said more as a command than advice however Percy being the dumbass he is charged at the creature getting shot in the process but killing it so he was glad.

Walking over to check to see if he was ok the doctor noticed that he was golden colour from his hands.

Getting up slowly and walking back to the group of thirteen confused teenagers Percy looked confused.

"It's started" was the doctor's reply his voice filled with happiness and sadness at the same time.

"What's happening to me" Percy asked scared

"Regeneration. You're like me. You're a time lord from Gallifray. You will change."

"I don't want to go" Percy said crying.

"Good look Percy" the doctor said shielding his eyes whilst signalling everybody else to do so.

Just then Percy's face started to glow like his body and Percy Jackson was no more. In his place was a different man.

"Eyes yes. Legs two legs good. Hands ooh lots of fingers. Body still a man. Chin good lord that's big. Hair still black. Hello I'm ooh new voice box sounds manly. Yay. Now then where was I? Oh yer Barcelona! This body feels great. To infinity and beyond" the new man said.

"Right then you're in your second body eleven to go before your regenerations run out. Join me fellow time lord" the doctor said.

"Sure but first I gotta change. I don't like blue anymore. Blues bad. Bad bad blue"

So there we have it PERCY JACKSON IS A TIME LORD. Should I continue this story. Post in the comments section. Read and review and like.

P

E

A

C

E


	2. choosing the gear

So here is the long awaited second chapter to Percy is a timelord.

Chapter 2: choosing the gear

Leading the new timelord into the TARDIS the doctor randomly spun around and spoke to Percy

"Right them what do you think?

"Well considering the fact that outside is smaller than the inside I'm guessing and correct me if I'm right or wrong a different dimension" Percy guessed

"Yes but I like it when new people say oh it's bigger on the inside and on the outside" the doctor said

"Right then changing rooms are on the left three doors in the take a right go to the other end past the swimming pool then your there."

"Thanks doctor "was the other man's reply

**SEVEAL HOURS LATER**

"Hey doctor what do you think?" Percy asked the older man walking into the control room

"Looking good my friend" was doctors reply

"Though if I'm being honest I'm not seeing a white t-shirt and black trousers with a red K to be a good match but your choice and I respect that." He continued to say

"Thanks for the change of gear doctor I'll see you around" Percy said

"Ok friend" the doctor said sadly whilst pulling Percy into a bear hug

"Hey are you ok?" Percy asked carefully to the doctor

"No" was his reply

"What's the problem?" Percy slowly said not knowing whether the doctor was sad or hiding his emotions

"Whenever I meet a new person I want them to stay safe. But now that I've met another timelord I thought that maybe you'll want to go travelling with me? In time and space" the doctor replied sadly

"Hey don't look sad. Tell you what I'll go travelling with you on one condition"

"Which is" the doctor happily asked

"Is it dangerous?"

"Oh yer"

"I'm in" Percy said to the happy man.

"Cool. Oh two things I have for you your own TARDIS and SONIC devise"

"Where are they" Percy asked

"My friend they are where were going"

"Let's go then"

"Allons-y" the doctor happily said running around the console pulling leavers and hitting buttons like a mad man.

There we have it the second chapter of the new story I'm doing.

Completion time gives me suggestion as to what Percy's SONIC item should be and I'll choose the best one.


	3. IM BATMAN

Chapter 3 of PERCY JACKSON IS A TIMELORD

General pov

The classic 1966 theme of Batman could be herd wherever Percy walked around the TARDIS.

"Bat speakers on the blink again. Gotta get it fixed today. And yes I know there was a Bat-pun in that statement" the doctor cried out in dismay after setting in the coordinates for the next adventure he would experience with his new best friend.

"I know a friend that would love to help us out Perce so before we find TARDIS we should go there. Oh and she owes me a favour so I can cash in on it at the same time"

Going through the time vortex reminded Percy of the trip that Jane Foster took to Asgard with Thor in Thor: the dark world. Telling this to the doctor he got a reply of

"Well of cause it's the same my boy because it's actually the only part of the time vortex that's safe to go through without any protection"

TIMESKIP TO CLARA'S HOUSE DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNUDN WEEOOWEEOOWEEOO

"Doctor your back" Clara said running up to the doctor and pulling him into a hug when she heard the TARDIS materialise outside her house

"Yes I am Clara"

"Anyway I hear that you have found a nother time lord. Is that true?" Clara said excitedly

"Yes it is. His name is-"

"IT'S THE FREAKIN' BAT!" could be heard cried from the ally next to Clara's house.

"I so want to see this" the doctor said running upto the ally

"Hey doc trust me you don't want to meet him." Percy said running upto the ally and stopping next to the doctor

"I'm going to go in and stop who he's beating up. Stay safe" Percy said running into the ally just before black metal covered him from head to toe.

"THERS TWO OF THEM OH CRAP"

"IM BATMAN"

"DON'T LET THEM HIT YOU IDIOT"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US"

"I'M BATMAN"

Where heard from the ally as well as the occasional zip and whoosh and crack of a broken jaw and or bone. Only 30 seconds lasted before two dark shapes walked out of the ally

"It's good to see you again Nightwing" Said Batman

"Likewise Batman" was Nightwing reply

"WHERE IS HE?" the doctor roared at the two vigilantes

"Who" said Batman

""WHERE IS PERCY?"

"Hear" said Nightwing whilst taking off his mask

"Who knew that the hottest vigilante was also the doctor's current companion?" Clara said flirtily

"Me" said Batman and Nightwing where the same time.

WOOHOO THAT WAS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF PERCY JACKSON IS A TIME LORD

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON DOCTOR WHO OR BATMAN.


	4. PERCABETH ONCE AGAIN

Chapter 4 of PERCY JACKSON IS A TIMELORD

General pov

Oh Batman and Nightwing have all their gadgets from all movies and games that they are featured in just because it's needed from now on.

"It's fine Batman. They are friends of mine. They don't care who you are under the mask" Nightwing/ Percy began to say

"What if they tell the world who Batman is? Then what shall I do?" Batman replied cautiously

"If they do I'll cause the Doctor to change his body and face in general but Clara will just be left to the hands of Jokers gang."

"Ok I trust you on this matter" Batman said whilst pulling off his mask

"BRUCE WAYNE?!" the Doctor and Clara yelled in shock in unison as his mask was taken off

"You never actually told me what you are doing here in England Bruce" Percy started to say

"Every county in the world now has one Bat-clone to defend that location wherever it is- BLACKOUT AND JOKER PENGUIN TWO-FACE AND RIDDLER GANG MEMBERS ARMED TO THE TEATH ARE ALMOST HERE. THANKS FOR THE NOTICE ORACLE. GET YOUR MASK ON SO NOBODY CAN FIND OUT YOUR IDENTITY NIGHTWING!" Batman stated whilst he was moving to get out his grapnel hook so he could climb onto a building hidden out of view.

"Get into the TARDIS both of you. Don't come out until it's safe" Nightwing commanded just before he shot up with his grapnel hook onto the roof of a building near to where Batman was hiding

"Come out come out where ever you are little Bat and the man of the Night" was the chant that several of the small army that was approaching the two vigilantes.

"We have a prize for you if you come out" the mob started to say

"A girl called Annabeth Chase"

"ARGHHHHH" was heard coming from a rooftop

"LEAVE. HER. ALONE. OR. I. WILL. KILL. YOU. ALL. PAINFULLY" Nightwing roared at the mob whilst zip kicking several in the chest and head causing them to fall over. They were out cold before they hit the ground. Finally there was only one mobster left who held Annabeth captive.

"Don't move Nightwing or Annabeth's little throat will get cut!

"Please come Percy. Please save me" Annabeth whispered

"Let her go" Nightwing said menacingly

"Not unless you take off that stupid little mask of yours so I can see who you truly are"

"Let her go Enigma" Batman growled next to the mobster. In the spilt second that Enigma looked behind him Nightwing ran up to his hostage and grappled the pair on them onto the building above them.

"I want my boyfriend. I want my boyfriend" Annabeth kept crying.

"He's hear Annabeth" Nightwing said slowly looking directly into her eyes

"DON'T LIE TO ME. HE'S GONE. I SAW HIM CHANGE BEFORE MY VERY EYES. WHY WHOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Listen to me slowly Annabeth. It's me. Percy"

"Prove it then" Annabeth demanded

Taking off his mask Annabeth saw that it was in fact Percy

"How is this possible? I saw you change" Annabeth stammered out

"It's all wibberly wobberly timey wimey…stuff" Percy said whilst moving his hands in a circular motion

"Show me more then. Prove to me that it is you and not a hallucination" Annabeth said cautiously

"Yes ma'am" Percy said giving a cocky salute

"Hahaha that's my Percy" Annabeth said pulling Percy into a hug and kissing him on his lips

Grappling down the pair of lovers were met by glares by…

OOOH AINT I MEEN? FIND OUT WHO GAVE THEM THE EVILS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PERCY JACKSON IS A TIME LORD.

SNEEK PREIVEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER

?'s POV

"I love you" I told ? sobbing over ? body As powerful as in life ? will be even more powerful in death ? told me whilst I cried.

OOH WHO DIES? I KNOW HEHEHEHEHE.


End file.
